Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device equipped with a push switch disposed in a vehicle cabin that can be operated when pressed by a driver, and a traveling judgment unit for judging whether the vehicle is currently traveling or is currently stopped.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a so-called smart key system has been known in which wireless communications are carried out between a portable electronic key and a vehicle control device to check and verify ID information. With such a smart key system, verification of the ID information and switching of vehicle states can be carried out by means of a pressing operation performed on a push switch (SSSW: Start/Stop Switch) that is disposed in the vehicle cabin.
This type of vehicle control device judges whether the vehicle is currently traveling or is currently stopped based on predetermined traveling judgment signals (a vehicle velocity signal or the like). Additionally, the vehicle control device permits a start/stop switching control of the vehicle engine (drive source) or an on/off switching control of an onboard device or accessory (ACC) in accordance with a normal pressing operation of a push switch, in the event it is judged that the vehicle is currently stopped.
Further, if it is judged that the vehicle is currently traveling, the vehicle control device prohibits a stop control to stop the engine by a normal pressing operation of the push switch from being carried out, and permits a stop control for stopping the engine by a special pressing operation of the push switch.
In a vehicle control device of this type, a technical concept has been proposed for handling an on failure and an off failure of the push switch using a momentary type of push switch having two contact points (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-140015).